The Loud House: Superpowered
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Lisa Loud's experimental chemical leaked into the water supply and had unforeseen effects, activating superpowers in certain people, most especially the Loud Family. Now, they just have to learn to control their powers and decide what to do with them. Will they use their powers for good? Or will they use them for evil? Rated M for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Siblings… Please convene in my room." Lisa said. Over the months, she had stepped up her scientific research. She had inventions that bordered on magic. Pills that enhanced healing to the level of regeneration, nanomachines that could enhance physical abilities to almost superhuman levels and nanomachines that would enhance muscle memory to accelerate training.

As a result, Lynn had already set numerous world records that wouldn't likely be surpassed any time soon. Her abilities weren't superhuman… Yet. But they were at the very peak of human ability for an adult. She could run at 35 miles an hour and could ride her bike at about 60 miles an hour.

She had refused the regeneration pills and the enhancement pills. But the nanomachines that enhanced her memory and as a side effect, caused her to develop faster physically as a result of unconscious muscle memory, she accepted. Furthermore, she was doing much better in school due to the fact that she could repeat back to her teacher word for word what they said in class that day and took it down on the computer by memory after school.

She was getting straight A+'s in school now. Even Lisa and Lincoln were impressed. Lincoln was well known for being a very high achiever in school, and Lynn was matching him now. Because of the ease with which she was able to do her school work, she was able to double up on martial arts, sports, and other athletics. She was believed by her teachers and fellow students to be a shoe in for the Olympics.

She had mastered multiple martial arts and was mid to high level in a few others due to her enhanced memory from the nanomachines. She claimed to be a master in Taekwondo, Hapkido, Judo, Capoeira and Baguazhang. She's mid- to high level in Jujitsu, Karate, and MMA. She was improving very quickly and her muscle memory allowed her to build her speed very quickly. She was already running at 35 miles an hour. Only six months ago, she was only 32 miles an hour.

It was almost frightening how talented Lynn was even before. Six months after she accepted the nanomachines, she was practically a machine herself. She still wanted to increase her foot speed by 5 miles and her bike speed by 20. But what could Lisa need now? Did she need test subjects for her latest project? Lincoln sighed and sat down.

Lisa's laboratory had gotten much more advanced, and because of the money she was making from patents on inventions like her lie detecting goggles, she was building a much higher tech laboratory beneath the yard in her bunker. The bunker was still there, but it had been expanded immensely and was as close to sterile as any laboratory could be. She had machines and chemicals that were incredibly advanced. It was amazing what Lisa could do down there.

Today though, they were just gathered in Lisa's room. Whatever was happening, Lincoln was sure it wasn't good. She rarely wanted people in her room for longer than a few seconds, especially when there was the risk that they would touch her things. Still, if someone needed help, they were always welcome. Unfortunately, the look on her face suggested that something was very wrong.

"Greetings, siblings. I want to warn you of a slight… Whoopsie daisy that I may have made."

"What did you do, brah?" Luna asked."

"Well… The other night, I disposed of chemicals… Improperly I might add. I put them in a sealed container, but I didn't realize that the container was deficient and it seems it must have leaked into the water supply, because when I tested the water, I found trace amounts of the chemical.

"The container had approximately 7 liters of liquid chemical in it and it seems that approximately 95% of the liquid has leaked from the container and has contaminated the water supply. It's unfortunate that the chemical only requires approximately 1 molecule per 4,000 liters to affect the changes I so mentioned in humans. It's fortunate that the changes don't seem to be negative.

"It seems the chemical is powerful enough to potentially contaminate a large portion of the world. Taking into account predicted weather patterns over the next… Two months, I expect that the entire world will be in possession of chemically tainted water within those two months. The chemical is very powerful and seems to be replicating itself within the water supply using various impurities as a catalyst.

"Furthermore, the combination of two Hydrogen and one Oxygen, namely water, seems to have catalyzed a major reaction. The impurities in the water seem to have been transformed into more molecules of the chemical. I don't know how the chemical perpetuates itself like that, but I've begun studying its chemical composition in order to determine all of its properties. I believe you may develop symptoms in the near future." Lisa said. The siblings nodded.

"I've run simulated tests of possible reactions, and none of them seem harmful. However, in the event that any of you begin to develop certain… Abilities that you didn't have before, please come to me immediately, regardless of what you're doing at the time." Lisa said. The siblings all gasped, somewhere between disbelief and excitement at the possible meaning of what Lisa had said.

"Abilities? What are you literally talking about?" Lori asked, still on her cell phone with Bobby.

"First of all, you're 17 now and graduated high school. Stop using the word 'literally' every other sentence and in every way but the right way. Second of all, I'm not entirely sure. I want you to report to me on anything odd happening. The… Original tainting of the water with said chemicals happened approximately seven days ago.

"If you were going to display any strange conditions, it would have happened by now. However, I still believe that you may have displayed strange symptoms but just written them off. Please recount for me everything you've noticed that seemed out of the ordinary over the past seven days, no matter how small." Lisa said.

"I chose a Lotto ticket for Mom and Dad. They were only buying one and I asked if I could choose it. I went through a bunch of them and finally chose one. We won 2.5 million dollars on it! Lynnsanity strikes again!" Lynn shouted, pumping her fist.

"I see… That was quite a lucky break. But one time hardly establishes a pattern." Lisa said.

"After that, I was playing basketball with my friends and I scored a basket at half court over my shoulder." Lynn said.

"Impressive. But it could still come down to your skill in sports in general." Lisa said.

"I increased my speed by 1.5 miles an hour in the past seven days."

"I suspect you may have some sort of ability that manipulates probability in some way."

"Oh wow… So specific." Lynn said. Lisa flipped Lynn off.

"Probability Manipulation is my first guess. But it could theoretically be Causality Manipulation."

"You're gonna have to explain, Lis… Remember, I'm an athlete, not a book nerd." Lynn said.

"Of course. Probability is the likelihood of something happening. For instance, if I roll this 20 sided die, there's approximately a 5% chance of me getting a 20, though realistically it could be slightly different due to unforeseen defects in the construction of the die, leading to one side being heavier than the others. Furthermore, the odds of me getting a 20 twice in a row decrease to insignificant odds, approximately 0.0025%. As you continue, your odds get lower.

"Probability Manipulation is the ability to change those odds. Consider it a limited form of bending reality pertaining strictly to odds. Meanwhile, Causality is the relationship between cause and effect. How many tickets did you go through before you chose the winning ticket?"

"At least twenty. Why?"

"Because it may be that you intuitively manipulated causality by not choosing the ticket the register jockey initially handed our parents. It's quite possible that you intuitively knew without any conscious knowledge when to stop flipping through tickets and by so doing, you manipulated the cause and effect of the situation. You affected a winning ticket by causing yourself to search through tickets until you got one that seemed good. Am I making sense?" Lisa asked.

"More or less." Lucy said. Lisa actually smiled.

"Good… Lynn… You've gone over some odd occurrences in the past few days. Since I haven't got the time or interest in listening to all of you elucidate everything potentially strange that's happened to you over the past week, please submit the lists to me in writing."

"Um… Lis, can I have a moment of your time?" Lincoln asked. Lisa nodded.  
"Of course… But please make it quick, Elder Brother."  
"Well… I've been feeling really energetic for the past few days. I go running with Lynn in the mornings. I can keep up with her almost the whole time, and I still have energy afterwards. I don't need to eat much.

"I'm better at Dodgeball than Jordan, I'm killing it at soccer and baseball…"

"I see… Hmm… Can you go a little deeper… Tell me more about specifics you can identify."

"Well… I did the mile run the other day and I ran the whole thing in two minutes and still wasn't out of breath. The teacher said he wondered where I'd been hiding all that ability." 

"Indeed. 30 miles an hour is faster than the fastest Olympic runner by approximately 2 miles an hour."  
"Ah, that's nothing! I can run 5 miles faster."  
"Well… You are two years older than Lincoln, and have been training most of your life for that kind of thing. In addition, you have nanomachines that assist in your growth.

"It's hardly a surprise that your level is still above your brother's." Lisa said. Lynn scowled, but said nothing.

"And… I haven't been very hungry lately. I haven't really needed to drink a lot and I haven't needed to sleep much…

"I've been good to go on about 5+ hours of sleep at the most, sometimes 3 or 4. Plus, I need to exercise hard during the day to work off enough energy to sit still in the evening and even go to bed. I-I don't know what's going on. It's weird." Lincoln said.

"I see… I've been developing a series of watches that will monitor your vital signs and energy levels and even monitor brain waves.

"If I'm correct, they'll continue to monitor all biological activity and then give readouts on what sort of powers you possess. I have one for each of us. They're remotely connected to my computer at home and they'll give me readings and predictions for power types. However, I strongly recommend you keep diaries on observations of your powers. I have diaries right here that you can use." Lisa said, handing out a sleek silver watch to each sibling.

"This will connect remotely to your Central Nervous Systems and will feed on your own body's energy in order to analyze the nature of your powers. You needn't worry about it wearing you out or causing negative physical effects. I've developed it to subsist on approximately 0.1% of your daily output of energy. Because of that, you'll never have any trouble with it being unduly parasitic.

"In addition, after the watch fully analyzes your powers, it will begin to develop training regimens to allow you to cultivate your powers and your bodies. So go on… Go about your daily lives." Lisa said.

"And know that you should be careful with any powers you discover until you know how they work and can control them.

"In addition, Lynn… Remember that the more you use your Probability Manipulation, the more likely it is to fail. For instance. If I were to punch you in the face, what would you say would be the odds that I would break your nose?"

"Less than 1%, probably." Lynn said.

"Right. What if I punched you in the face 1,000 times? Odds are, one of those times would result in a broken nose. It's the same for luck or probability. Say you use your Probability Manipulation consciously to win a 2.5 million dollar or more ticket… Ten times. Well great. You have approximately 25 million dollars. But the odds that you would win even once are astronomical.

"You've reduced the chances to almost 0. And once chances get to 0, probability can no longer be worked in your favor, because upping your chances just went from tweaking your luck to breaking the laws of reality, which your power cannot do." Lisa said.

"Okay. I understand." Lynn said.

"Do you really?" Lisa asked.

"No. But I get that I shouldn't overuse my power, regardless of what I understand about the laws of probability." Lynn said. Lisa nodded.

"Precisely. That's all you need to know." Lisa said, Lynn nodded. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm isolating the chemicals that I spilled and turning them into a serum that can affect the changes at will."

"Are you sure that's safe, Lisa? What if you give the serum to evil people and they use it to hurt people?"

"Science is neither good nor evil. It's all a matter of how it's used. I can't control how other people use my inventions." Lisa said. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's exactly what the person who invented gunpowder said.

"Still, an inventor has a certain responsibility… To within the limits of their ability to make sure that their inventions are used responsibly. I'm sure that you could develop a test of some sort to determine whether someone deserves the serum. Naturally, some people will be able to fool the test… Or because the serum is in the water supply, will gain powers without the deliberate use of your serum. But still… Just selling it to anyone who can pay is pretty irresponsible on your part."

"I disagree. But I do see your point. I'll develop some way to determine the trustworthiness of a subject before I consent to selling them my serum. Perhaps it will at least prevent some evil people from getting their hands on it. I think you'll find in the long run that the amount of harm prevented by such measures is negligible at best, though." Lisa said. Lincoln sighed. He knew she couldn't control the world. But at least she was putting an effort into controlling who got their hands on superpowers.

"Disband, everyone." Lisa said.

"I still have a great deal of research to do. You don't need to continue to report to me on your powers, as your watches will do that in your stead, and they'll likely do it with much greater accuracy than a human, even a superpowered human could."

The siblings nodded and headed about their business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Alright! Today, we're doing dodgeball!" Coach Pakowski shouted. "Let's have you split up into teams!" Naturally, Jordan was the leader of her team and Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and a bunch of other kids that usually formed a team got on the same team. They set up the balls in the middle of the floor and lined up on opposite sides of the gym. Coach Pakowski sat down on the bleachers and blew the whistle. The two teams ran to the center.

Surprisingly, Lincoln was at the front and grabbed two balls, knocking two people out of the game immediately. Jordan barely touched the balls. If Lincoln's perception was correct, she grabbed the balls from at least a foot away. Nobody else seemed to notice, though. Either she was subtle enough or nobody was paying attention.

Lincoln dove out of the way and grabbed a ball that another person threw out of the air before getting back to his feet, seeming unsteady at first because of his surprise at being able to do that.

_Did I just predict where Jordan was gonna throw that ball? _Lincoln thought. He didn't have time to thing, though. He threw the ball he caught. It curved and hit someone in the side of the head, knocking them over by accident.

"Whoops! Sorry, Claire!" Lincoln called guiltily. She raised a thumb to give him the 'alright' sign, staggering as she stood up and walked off the field. How had he made the ball curve like that? It was impossible. Maybe for Lynn… Maybe she could do something like that. But not Lincoln Loud. He was more comfortable in his skimmies, reading comics than playing sports.

He dodged a ball and caught a second one immediately, still shocked at his seemingly impossible levels of coordination and physical ability. Jordan also seemed shocked by it, because he heard her curse under her breath as Mollie had to sit out from the game.

Suddenly, he saw a ball inches away from him and ducked under it just in time. He felt the breeze as it went over his head. He picked up a ball off the ground and threw the ball at Jordan, who looked like she was about to dodge, but was shocked when it deflected away from her, hitting a teammate instead. She hadn't meant for that to happen. But it had, and she seemed to feel bad for a moment before grabbing another ball and throwing it.

The ball slammed Liam in the face, causing blood to splatter all over his face and clothes. He was out, though. He waved his hand to Coach Pacowski. He didn't need to go to the nurse. He kept wiping his bloody nose on his tee shirt and hand. The rest of the team kept going until Clyde got knocked out of the game, being hit in the chest by a ball that seemed much further away. He couldn't explain quite what happened. But he knew he was out. He went and sat on the bench.

It had become a tradition amongst Lincoln and his friends to do Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who got back in the game if someone on their team caught the ball. So when Lincoln caught a ball and Rachael was out, they did Rock-Paper-Scissors and Liam went back in. Even though his nose had been bleeding, it seemed Liam looked like he was full of energy.

Liam grabbed a ball and threw it, accidently winding them when it hit them in the stomach.

"Wow! Liam! That's impressive!" Lincoln said, catching a ball and watching as Alex had to sit out. Liam winked. "Thanks, Linc! You're doin' some pretty cool stuff as well! Where'd you learn to curve a ball like that?" He asked.

"I dunno… Lisa acci… I'll tell you all about it later. It seems like quite a few of us need to visit Lisa and talk to her about it. I'll send out an invitation to our house for everyone this weekend, saying that if they're beginning to feel like weird things are… Dang it!" Lincoln said as he got hit in the side of the head by Girl Jordan.

Lincoln sighed and sat down on the bench. The game went on for the rest of the period. Finally, Pacowski called off the game and sent them all to the locker room, where they showered and got changed. The school year was very nearly over, and they would be going to middle school. Lynn would be going to high school. Lynn was as nervous about high school as Lincoln and Clyde and the rest of their friends were about to go to middle school.

Lynn seemed to have a very heavy lucky streak lately. She had picked three Lottery tickets for her parents and all three won something. The first ticket she chose won 2.5 million. The second one only one 500, and the third won 2,000. But they had sent all three in and the money that they were getting was going to go towards home repairs and improvement mostly. There were rumors amongst the kids that they were going to move to a bigger house with bigger rooms.

Lynn and Rita had outright quashed this rumor, but the rumor was still circulating. After all, they could certainly afford a down payment on a new house if they won just a few more major amounts on a Lottery ticket. They were planning on getting a few 10,000 a week for life tickets next. That way they'd have a steady income every week. Neither Lynn Sr. nor Rita intended to give up their jobs in case they didn't win.

But having a stable and larger source of income would be comforting. Furthermore, they had promised that if and when they did, they would help invest in Lisa's science. Thus, already Lisa had received some money towards her work, allowing her to advance faster.

Lincoln and Clyde split up, heading to their next classes. Lincoln had Spanish while Clyde had science. Clyde looked exhausted, though. At first Lincoln suggested he go to the nurse's office. But Clyde turned him down. Lincoln put a hand on his shoulder, gasping as something seemed to flash behind his eyes. Suddenly, Clyde looked a little blurry, but also much more energetic.

"Thanks, Linc! I don't know what you did, but I feel much… Are you alright, Buddy?" Clyde asked. Lincoln shook his head, his stomach clenching as he doubled over, throwing up on the floor. Clyde and Jordan got together and helped him get to the nurse's office.

"Excuse me. Lincoln isn't feeling well." Clyde said. The nurse nodded. Lincoln laid down on one of the bed and fell asleep.

When Lincoln woke up, Lori was sitting there, looking at him, concerned.

"Hey, Linky… Is everything alright? Jordan told me what happened. She said you literally did really amazing in gym class and then while you were going to Spanish, you threw up and almost passed out."

"I'm… Urg… Fine…" Lincoln said, sitting up, still looking pale and clammy.

"Well… We're taking you home to see Lisa. She says it may have something to do with your powers." Lori said, helping Lincoln stand up. He was still pale and looked sick. Lori brought him out to Vanzilla and drove him home, taking him up to Lisa's room immediately, where Lisa pushed him down on her bed and set up various sensors on his body, taking his watch and inserting the chip in it into a machine.

She then started scanning Lincoln and the chip, nodding or occasionally shaking her head.

"Is it safe to say that at approximately 1:15, you experienced a rapid drop in energy?" Lisa asked. Lincoln thought for a moment.

"Well… I was heading to Spanish class, so yeah. That's about right. Why?"

"Did you touch anyone's bare skin before the loss of energy?" Lincoln thought again.

"Yeah. I touched Clyde. He looked like he wasn't feeling well. Why?"  
"Because I think you may have transferred some of your own energy into him. All humans produce Bioenergy. You seem to be producing more than a normal human. However, your transference of that energy was very inefficient, and as a result more energy was lost in the transfer than was actually given.

"It's like if you try to pour a bucket of water into a milk jug. You refill the milk jug, but ¾ of the water is spilled all over the ground. However, I assume Clyde felt and looked like a new person after the transfer?" Lisa asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Were there any other people who displayed possible superpowers in your school today?" Lisa asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Girl Jordan. She seemed to be able to pick up balls without touching them and change their direction without touching them. Liam… I'm not sure, but instead of losing energy as Dodgeball went on, he seemed to get more energetic and stronger. Then he got hit in the face and got a bloody nose, and when he came back in the game, his hand, shirt sleeve and wrists were covered with blood from wiping his nose. Gross, right? But the next ball he threw hit someone in the stomach and winded them.

"Clyde seemed to be using more energy than usual in Dodgeball today, but I didn't notice anything specifically from him. Some weird things happened. Balls were close to hitting one of us, then they were further away and they just petered out. One of us was in one place and then we might be like five feet to the right or left. And Clyde looked really exhausted at the end of Gym class."

"I see." Lisa said.

"Did anyone else seem to have unusual abilities?"  
"Paige seemed even more coordinated than usual today. She always tends to dance when she was playing Dodgeball, but today, she was even more agile." Lincoln said. Lisa nodded.

"Paige. The girl you had amorous feelings for?" Lisa asked. Lincoln blushed.  
"The girl I had feelings for. She turned me down. I moved on." Lincoln said. Lisa knew not to push it any more. So she nodded.

"Okay. I would have you place an invite to anyone who's noticing strange abilities or in whom you are noticing strange abilities to visit me.

"I'd like to examine them and have them wear the same watch you're currently wearing." Lisa said.

"Have you figured out any of our powers?"

"Did you project any power at approximately 12:50 today?" Lisa asked.

"Um… I threw a ball at some point and it curved by itself. Before I threw it, there was a strange flash in my mind." Lisa nodded. "I see.

"I suspect that your power is Bioenergy Manipulation. It seems as though you unconsciously injected the ball with a small amount of bioenergy that caused it to obey your unconscious command. It's likely the bioenergy wore off almost immediately after it hit the intended target." Lisa said.

"What about the rest of the family?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll tell what I can when everyone else gets home." Lisa said flatly. "And, here they are. Keep in mind, Lincoln… It's only Monday. As such, the week is only one day over, we've only been monitoring your powers for three days." She said, heading downstairs and bringing everyone up to her room.

"Hello, everyone. I have some further information on your powers, though not the actual ability for most of you.

"Luna, your power projects. In other words, you possess an internal ability, which you project outward into the world, Lynn, your power is internal, external and also can project. I have strong suspicions that your power is Probability Manipulation. I can't say with 100% certainty, but I am approximately 85% certain." Lisa said. She looked at Lucy.

"Your power projects outwards and seems to have dual natures. In other words, your power is actually two powers, though the powers are somewhat similar. Can you tell me about the projection of your power at approximately 12:15 this morning?" Lisa asked.

"I was sitting in the lunchroom and I wished that everyone would just be quiet and that it wasn't so bright, and suddenly, everything was silent. Everyone was still talking for a few more seconds. I could see their mouths moving, but they weren't making any noise, and a second later, the room was pitch black. I know the lights didn't die because the windows were open and the doors were open, so light would still have gotten in normally. But the room was pitch black." Lucy said.

"Either Silence Manipulation or Sound Manipulation and Light Manipulation or Darkness Manipulation. I suspect, given your nature, it was Silence and Darkness. Lola… You used your powers at… 1:19 pm. Please describe the effects."

"Well… I was just thinking that my dress was really pretty and not enough people had noticed. And suddenly, the entire hallway was on top of me, telling me how good I looked.

"I didn't think anything of it, since… They were right. I did look really good in this dress." Lola said self-indulgently.

"Lily… Luan, could you interpret for Lily?" Lisa asked. Luan nodded.

"You were in Ms. Shuttleworth's Daycare today, right? At 11:10, you seemed to project a lot of power and then your vitals decreased like you were sleeping."

"Ahh… Ahh, gah-goo… Ahee…" Lily began.

"She said that a friend of hers cut himself and Lily touched the cut and it seemed to heal by itself."

"I see… I'll need to monitor Lily's powers more closely." Lisa said, typing in more commands into her computer for Lily's watch. After a moment, Rita came upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey, kids… Would you all come downstairs for a minute? I have some news for all of you… Well, two bits of news." She said. Everyone hurried down to the dining room and sat around the table.

"Kids, I'm pregnant. I didn't want to tell everyone until I at least knew what gender the baby was. I'm about 12 weeks along. I just got the sonogram today, and the baby is healthy so far." Rita said.

All the sisters were excited, but Lincoln seemed ambivalent.

"Really?" He asked. Do you… Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" He asked Lisa stepped forward next, seeming like she was all business.

"It's unlikely that she would know the gender of the child at 12 weeks. However, I have a request for you. Would you allow me to inject you with this serum? It will expedite the pregnancy.

"There's a 75% chance of delivery being less painful and quicker and a 96%-98% chance of the baby being born genetically perfect." Lisa said as though there was nothing out of the ordinary with this suggestion. It seemed an odd thing to say, and Lisa seemed so sure of herself. Rita didn't seem to agree though. There seemed something a bit fishy about it. Lynn Sr. seemed ambivalent as well about the idea of Lisa injecting his wife with some weird serum.

"Have you tested this serum yet? Do you know these statistics for sure, or are you just hazarding a guess?" Rita asked. Lisa actually smirked.

"I've done extensive testing. In fact, the serum is set to be marketed within the next year at 1,000 dollars a vial, of which I'll get 500 per vial sold.

"However, as you are my mother, I'll give it to you for free." Lisa said. I have done human testing on pregnant women in all three trimesters. It reacts safely in all three. You're at the end of your first trimester. As such, you're not as likely to produce genetically perfect babies as if you took it at the very beginning of the pregnancy. However, I expect between a 96% and 98% likelihood.

"In the event that you are wondering what 'genetically perfect' means, it means there's a high likelihood of your child having Leni's beauty, Lynn's natural athleticism, Luna's talent, my brains. On top of that, no chance of genetic abnormalities, and resistant to disease, and if you have superpowers, Mom, and Dad of course, there's a high likelihood of the baby having powers as well." Lisa said.

"Okay… And you're sure that this serum is safe? I don't really care about whether the child has powers or is genetically perfect. I just want him or her to be healthy." Rita said. Lisa nodded, handing Rita a packet of papers that described everything in terms the common man could understand.

"You said this speeds up the pregnancy. How much would it speed it up by, Lis?" Lynn Sr. asked. Lisa did a bit of calculating.

"Probably the pregnancy would come to term in 3-4 weeks rather than 9 months, depending on how much you sleep, Mother. You may want to belay going back to college until the pregnancy is over. I'm certain that it will not only be safe, but it will make the delivery safer and less painful for you, Mother." Lisa said. Rita nodded. "I'll look into it. Can I have the data on it so I can at least read it over?" Rita asked.

"And your second announcement?" Lisa asked.

"Oh! Right! We're moving. We need a bigger house. We'll still be in Royal Woods and the same school district, but we'll have a bigger house. If we're having another girl, we'll need a new room… Or we could put Lily and Lizi in the same room. But Lincoln's room right now is way too small to share with Lavi." Rita said. Lincoln nodded. His room was barely big enough for him.

"What if you have twins again?" Luna asked. Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other.

"I'm pretty sure we're not having twins, but if we do, we'll put them together for now, then move the boy to Lincoln's room when it's time." Rita said.

"We're using the money we're making from Lynn's lucky Lottery tickets to make home repairs and then to help make the down payment on the new house." Rita said. The kids all looked at each other and cheered. It was about time they moved to a larger house. It had been something they needed since Lucy came along, partially because of overcrowding, and partially because of damages to the house and simple (and some not-so simple) repairs.

"Of course, since Lynn was the one who chose the tickets, we're using some of the money to buy her more advanced equipment as well. We did win a 10,000 dollars a week forever ticket." Lynn Sr. said. Lynn Jr. smirked proudly. She wanted a fully stocked gym, and she was going to keep making lucky 'guesses' until they were sure they had the money to make Planet Fitness look bad.

She would talk to Lisa, who would probably be more than happy to help make exercise machines that could put the most advanced ones on the market to shame… In exchange for some funding for her research. The rest of the kids were a little jealous, but they knew that once their parents had finished the repairs and gotten the new house with Lynn's equipment and whatnot, that the rest of them would get some of that money as well.

After all, it was only fair, and if they still needed to convince them, they could get Lincoln to help their parents see their side of the story. Lincoln was the master of convincing, and he could convince almost anyone of almost anything. And he was always up for the task. Lori was convinced that Lincoln would be a masterful con artist if he put his mind to it. It was a good thing Lincoln was such a good guy.

Still, he had learned to count cards once when he was 10, and when his friends said they didn't believe that Lincoln could do it, he set out a deck of cards and took them for over fifty thousand theoretical dollars. They had agreed that none of the chips would have any real world value. But he conned them for 50,000 dollars without breaking a sweat.

The bonus of having a scientific genius in the family was that she always had at least one invention that could help them when they needed it. In this case, Lisa had created robots that helped with repairs and Lana, though she was miffed about not being immediately consulted, agreed that having some help was necessary, since she couldn't make all the repairs herself. 

There was rotted wood underneath the kitchen tiles, parts of the house that were infested with termites, rats and other vermin, mold in the basement. Most of it could be taken care of by Lana, but some of it required more help than just Lana could give. Thus, Lana and the robots were working every free moment they had, and as often as they had supplies to do repairs. Still, the house needed over 50,000 dollars' worth of repairs.

As talented as their little handywoman was, she couldn't do everything. Between her and Lisa, they were making the house sellable quicker than they expected. Lisa's projections had them being finished in a month and a half. There was an appraiser coming in two months to look at the house. By then, Rita and Lynn needed Lisa and Lana to be done fixing it up.

"Oh, and I'm also going back to college. I'm going to work on becoming a dentist." Rita said. The family all exclaimed happily.

"That's literally great, Mom." Lori said. Rita nodded.

"So, because I'll be working during the day and doing college at night, I won't have as much time. Your dad will be here, but I won't be home until late and I'll be tired."

"What about your novel, Mom?" Lincoln asked. Rita sighed.

"Well. I've sent it to a bunch of different companies, but I haven't heard back from them yet. I liked my chances at first, but now I'm a bit worried." Rita said.

"Well, don't worry Mom. I'm sure one of the companies you sent it to will literally love it." Lori said. Rita nodded, smiling.

"Yeah… Yeah… And if they don't, I'll send it to some other companies. If worse comes to worst, I'll go back and see what I can improve about the novel."

"I've developed machines that have scanned and dissected every novel from 1650 to the current year. If you put your file into the machine, it will scan it and offer constructive criticism as to how you can improve your characters, dialogue, plot, pacing, etcetera." Lisa said.

Rita looked at her for a moment.

"Why did you build a machine like that?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to see if I could program a machine well enough that it could produce a novel that was sophisticated enough to seem like it was written by a human. I'm working on creating truly intelligent machines.

"I hope that I won't run the risk of making machines that are smart enough to wonder why they're taking orders from a human, though. Either way, it makes for an interesting experiment. But until I can complete its programming, its primary function is a highly sophisticated computerized proofreader and constructive criticism dispenser. Would you like for me to load the file from your computer into the proofreader?" Lisa asked. Rita sighed.

"Well… It can't hurt, right?"

"Correct. It also produces a list of potential ways in which the story could be continued after the current book it's proofreading, storylines that need to be expanded on, ones that can be nixed and so on. I've suggested the machine to multiple publishing companies. So far, they seem resistant to the idea. Science knows why. I suspect they fear that it will put human proofreaders out of a job. But I'm developing the machine. It's going to happen eventually.

"Every year, millions of jobs previously held by humans are lost to machines. I'll upload your story onto its server and you should have the results in about an hour, or three hours if you prefer a more in-depth critique." Lisa said, heading up to her room with a flash drive that Rita strongly suspected already had her novel on it.

"I think it's great that you're going back to school, Mom." Lori said.

"So, like… Where are we moving?" Leni asked. Rita took out a map of Royal Woods.

"You see this empty lot right here?" She asked. All the spots had been labelled with who they belonged to. It was a fairly sizable property, bigger than their current one.

It was close enough that they'd all still be in the same school district. However, it the floor plan of the house Rita showed them proved that the house would be at least half again as big as their current house. Lincoln looked at the camera, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"You see, guys… It's a cute gag; small house, big family. But for that big family, it's not so cute when there's only one bathroom for 13 people.

"So, moving to a new home is going to be nice, especially if we have another child on the way… I wonder what superpowers he'll have?" Lincoln wondered aloud.

"Who are you talking to, Linky?" Leni asked, looking in the same direction as Lincoln.

"Oh… Nobody." Lincoln said.

"You're weird, Lincoln…" Lori laughed.

"So, are you excited that you're gonna get a little brother, Brah?" Luna asked. Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah… I'm also excited to see what superpower he has."

"Well… There's a chance that he won't have any superpower." Lisa said.

"Aren't you working on an injection to give people superpowers?" Lincoln asked. Lisa nodded.  
"I am. However, it's not complete yet, and I'm still working on a failsafe for it. I can't control others' powers right now, since their development is entirely random and actually a mistake on my part. However, once I complete the serum, I'll be able to control superpowers. Or rather, I'll be able to take them away if the individual begins to abuse them." Lisa said.

"Nanomachines inside the serum will remain inactive in the person's body, and can be activated upon my command and strip them of whatever powers they develop." Lisa said.

"That's pretty cool. But doesn't that literally make you judge, jury and executioner in a sense?" Lori asked. Lisa nodded.

"In a sense, yes. But the machines cannot permanently strip the user of their powers without a command from me. As such, I hope that Lincoln will grant me his assistance in deciding whether or not such punishment is appropriate. Lincoln is the moral one in this family. As such, I feel it more appropriate to keep me in order. It wouldn't do to go mad with power." Lisa said.

"Wait… Me?" Lincoln asked Lisa nodded.

"I suspect you are not only the most powerful power user in the family, but you're also far more moral than I am. I'm good at many things. Science, math, teaching almost any subject you care to mention. Being ethical is not one of my strong points." Lisa said. Lincoln was flattered that Lisa really thought so highly of him.

"Sure. I'll help you with that." He said. Lisa nodded.

"Good. As it is, I'd like you all to send out notices to everyone in your respective schools who feels that they might have powers that they should come to the bunker as soon as possible. I'll see them and will assess them and then, if it seems like they're correct, I'll give them the same watch I gave all of you and begin the process of helping them develop their powers." Lisa said.

"Yeah. I think I could literally… Well, between me and my friends, get out a message to most of the school and then the rest of the school will learn some way or another." Lori said.

"I simply need the email addresses of at least 50 people from each school. I'll send an email to those 50 people from you, they'll forward the email and so on.

"Odds are strong that within the week, it will have been delivered to everyone in the school. Furthermore, even those who haven't gained superpowers per se, will likely have gained slightly enhanced abilities. So, take Lori for example. She's got strong endurance already and is good at multitasking. She can run, text and keep up a running commentary all at once.

"There's a strong likelihood that in addition to her superpowers, or perhaps if she hadn't gained superpowers, her endurance may have increased by as much as 15-20%. I recommend you take a run tomorrow morning and see if my hypothesis is correct." Lisa said.

"What about me?" Lynn asked. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Already being beyond Olympic level, it's difficult to gauge just how much you may or may not have improved. However, I suspect that a between 10-15% increase in all physical abilities is possible. That may be the cause of your improvement in your speed and so on. Your watch will give you a full overview of your increases as you exercise each muscle group and so on." Lisa said. Lynn pumped her fist.

"Alright!" She said with a proud smirk.

"Oh… Lynn, how is your relationship with Francisco going?" Lincoln asked. Lynn's mood darkened suddenly and she growled at him.

"_Never_ mention him again, Stinkin'!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"Whoa! What happened?" Lincoln asked. He knew it was likely that he could get a punch to the stomach or a wedgie for asking. But he was concerned about Lynn.

"None of your business!" She shouted. Lincoln nodded and backed off. Lynn fell apart though, hugging Lincoln.

"He didn't break up with me! He just… He was never attracted to me in the first place! He said I was more of a friend and a 'friendly rival' to him. He just wasn't attracted to me… Who was I kidding? Who could ever be attracted to me! I'm flat as a board, wiry and muscly and I'd probably make Quasi Modo look like the prom queen!" None of the other sisters bothered mentioning that Quasi Modo was a man.

"Just go ahead and laugh at me now! 'Oh, Lynn! You shouldn't even have bothered!' 'Oh, Lynn! You're good at sports. Leave romance to Leni!' DAMNIT!" Lynn screamed.

"Lynn, of course I'm not gonna laugh at you." He said, hugging his older sister.

"I'm sorry he rejected you. But you're a great person, and I'm sure you'll find someone who is attracted to you." Lincoln said. "And whoever they are, I can't wait to meet them."

"You… You really think so?" Lynn asked.

"No… I know so." Lincoln said.

"You're beautiful, Lynn. Anyone who can't appreciate you doesn't deserve you." The young Loud said. Lynn wrinkled her nose.

"Stop being gross, Stinkin'!" She said. She seemed happy about his compliment, though.

"Do you… Do you really think… I'm beautiful?" Lynn asked.

"Literally, we all do." Lori said reassuringly. Lynn blushed happily as Lynn Sr. set dinner out on the table. The Louds all discussed the amazing news over their meal. Unlike usual, their dinner was something special. Lynn Sr. had made something new that he had been testing, and it came out incredible. They completely finished it off and then began clearing the table so that Rita could rest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There are going to be some characters that also showed up in Sharp Ordeal in this fanfiction, primarily Simon's friends.

Chapter Four

"E-excuse me… Is this… Lisa Loud's home?" Came a nervous voice. It was the weekend and a timid looking girl was standing in front of Lincoln. She was definitely about his age, maybe Lynn's age at the oldest. It was weird though. He didn't recognize her.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" Lincoln asked politely.

"I'm… I'm feeling really weird these days, and just the other d-day, I was in a really embarrassing situation and I j-just wished that I wasn't there, and suddenly, I felt weird. I realized that nobody could see me, and when I staggered back, I fell right through a person."

"I see…" Lincoln said. "Please, come in. There are a few other people here, if you don't mind waiting for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Oh, n-no. Not at all."

"Okay. Come on in. Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked.

"Oh… N-no thank you." She muttered.

"Alright…" Lincoln said, writing down some of what he knew on a clipboard, including her name.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Um… 12." She blushed. He nodded. "When did you start noticing your powers?"

"A… Bout four days ago?" Lincoln nodded.

"Have your powers caused any damage to the surrounding environment?"

"N-no… Of course not." Lincoln nodded, checking the 'no' box. He looked at her.

"Have you remained in Royal Woods for the entirety of the past one week and three days?" Lincoln asked. The girl nodded.

"Okay. Well, come on into the bunker and we'll make sure you get seen by Lisa. May I ask your name? I feel like I should know you, but I don't recognize you." Lincoln said.

"O-oh… I'm Shelly Stanway. I know a-alliterative, right? Thank you." She said, sitting down with the other people, some of whom she seemed to recognize. Lincoln handed her the sheet that he had been filling out.

Lincoln hurried back up to the house to answer the door again. This time, it was a young man, a bit older than Lori it seemed, but very, very tall. If his dad was 6 feet tall, this young man was more than a foot taller. He leaned over and poked his head in the door.

"Hey there. This the Loud Residence?" He asked casually. Lincoln nodded.

He had never seen a person this tall. The young man laughed.

"Ahaha! I know. I get that look a lot. I'm 7'4". Too bad I don't have the coordination to play basketball, right?" He laughed. Lincoln laughed as well, taken in by this man's confidence.

"Come on in… You're here about Lisa's announcement, right?" Lincoln asked, taking out a clipboard and beginning to write.

"Yeah… Hey, maybe I could just fill that out?" He asked. Lincoln nodded and led him to the couch, where he sat down. As he sat down, Lynn came down the stairs and started upon seeing him sitting there.  
"Jesuschrist!" Lynn shouted, seeing the giant sitting on the couch.

"You're huge!" The man smiled.

"Yeah… But most people just call me Jayce. Nice to meet you." He said, turning back to the paper.  
"Hmm… Well… Does being super stretchy count as a superpower?" Jayce asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lynn asked.

"Pull my finger." He said. Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked. That was immature, even by her standards. "Come on. I promise you won't be disappointed." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his finger, yanking, gasping as it stretched out like a rubber band, snapping back in the same way.

He laughed, twisting his fingers together and smirking as they snapped back in place, dangling for a second before slowly going back into place. Lincoln nodded as Jayce finished the form, handing it to Lincoln. Lincoln nodded, handing it back to Jayce and opening the chamber to the bunker.

"Just wait in the foyer with everyone else." Lincoln said.

"Lisa will see you when she's ready." Jayce nodded and headed down into the bunker, sitting next to Shelly. Lincoln hurried back into the house, where another person, a blonde girl with bright, fierce green eyes and an athletic build sat on the couch. She was around Luna's age, but seemed like she could have been friends with Lynn or Noriko, one of Simon's friends.

"Hey, you must be another power user. Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked politely. She shook her head.

"Just hand me some rocks or really any kind of junk." The girl said. Lynn handed her some airsoft pellets from her pockets and an old, broken airsoft gun. She touched the gun, and absorbed it into her flesh along with the pellets.

Lynn and Lincoln both gasped as her face twisted slightly and hole appeared in her palm and pellets flew out at high speed, making a tiny hole in the wall. The girl gasped.

"Oops… S-sorry about that. I promise I'll pay to get it fixed." She said. "M'name's Imogen McCray." She said as Lincoln filled out the paperwork.

"Just gimme the damn form!" Imogen said as Lincoln kept looking up at her. She grabbed it and started filling it out, nodding at places and finally offering it to Lincoln, who told her to keep it and give it to Lisa when she was seen by her. He showed her to the bunker and went back in the house. After that, there was a lull for a while. He sighed and turned on the television. He had to stay at home for the weekend.

As Lisa's assistant, it was his job to do the initial interview with the subjects and take them down to the bunker with the filled out sheet. Soon, a young man named Scott Arinson came back up through the house, wearing a watch that Lisa had clearly given him.

"Hey, Lincoln… Your little sister said I have to wear this watch, and it will give me information about my power. I have bone claws… Like Wolverine, though! Isn't that awesome?" He asked.

"Yeah. Awesome." Lincoln said.

"You'll wanna be careful using those bone claws, though. If you don't have regeneration, you'll definitely cut yourself up and the bleeding won't stop." Lincoln added. Scott shrugged.

"Well… I made bone claws already and it healed after like, fifteen minutes… Some scarring, but nothing big. So I think I at least have enhanced healing. That's pretty cool too."

"Definitely. Remember to practice with your powers. You may or may not ever need them. But it doesn't hurt to be ready with them." Lincoln said. Scott nodded.

"Maybe I could spar with you sometime?" He asked Lynn. Lynn's face lit up.

"I'd love to! But I just realized something!" She said.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to."  
"What? Why not? I'm good at martial arts! I could give you a real match!" Scott protested. Lynn's eyes lit up. "Oh? Maybe I judged too soon then. Let's see how you do right now. No bone claws. I don't have regeneration like you, unfortunately." Lynn said, taking Scott out to the backyard.

The two squared off.

"Come at me whenever you like." Scott said. Lynn liked his confidence, but something about him pissed her off, not least that he was the one who made fun of Luna and Sam for being in a relationship, calling them dykes and offering to turn them into 'real women'. She was going to teach him a lesson… And it wasn't going to be quick.

She moved in on him, shocking him with how fast she was. She ducked under his kick and thrust her palm up, pulling his leg out, unbalancing him and punching him in the chest. As he groaned on the ground, she got back in place.

"Get up." Lynn commanded. Scott struggled to his feet, staggering slightly as he squared off again.

They started again, but this time, like the last, he ended up on the ground, this time being punched in the face. Lynn growled.

"Get up!" She ordered.

"What's your problem, you crazy-ass skank!" He yelled angrily, struggling to get to his feet. Lynn stomped her sneaker on his chest, driving the wind from his lungs.

"If you _ever_ harass Luna, Sam, any other member of my family or any of their friends _ever again_! You won't get off this easy! You got me, you piece of shit!" Lynn demanded, driving her heel into his stomach, causing the young man to groan in pain. He nodded helplessly.  
"Good! Now get out!" Lynn shouted, kicking him in the back as he fled from her. Looking at the door, she saw Luna and Sam standing there, cracking up at the scene before them.

"Hey, Sam… Luna… Sorry it took so long for me to deal with him." Lynn growled.

"Nah, it's alright Brah! You did a great job. I just wish I coulda been the one to nail him! After the way he harassed Sammy, he deserved much worse… But I guess if he doesn't bother us, any of our family, the Rock Club or the LGBTQ Club, we're pretty okay with it, right Sam?" Luna asked. Sam nodded, kissing Luna tenderly on the lips.

"Oh, how is Simon doing?"

"He should be coming down today to see Lisa… He's been showing some strange abilities as well… Oh… That must be him." Sam said as there was a knock on the door. Lincoln hurried over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Simon! And Alric… Let's see… Jimmy… Eddie… Noriko…"  
"Call me Nori…" Noriko chirped happily.

"Okay, Nori… And Amelia, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. That's us. We're all having some weird things happening to us… Maybe your sister could like… Vivisect us and make sure we're cool?" Eddie asked.

Lincoln laughed.

"Well… I don't think she's vivisecting anyone. Really I just need you to fill out these forms and head down into her bunker."

"We're not going to have to fight a shapeshifting monster, are we?" Simon asked. Sam laughed, bopping him on the head.

"No, silly. I was down there already. All I had to do was put on this weird watch and let her take some blood and basic medical stuff." The blonde girl said. Simon nodded.

"Don't worry, Simon…" Luna said, rubbing his head, causing the young Sharp boy to blush slightly. Noriko smiled. She knew that Simon had a huge crush on Luna, but felt guilty about it because she was dating Sam.

Noriko took the sheets and handed them out to her friends, filling her own out. When all of them were done, they headed to the bunker, where they sat down in a row and continued talking.

"So, Amelia… If you could have picked your power, what power would you have wanted?" Simon asked. Amelia laughed.

"Oh goodness… I don't know… I guess I'd enjoy just about any powers I have… As long as they don't hurt anyone. I guess I'd want the power to make people happy."  
"You don't need superpowers for that, Amelia." Simon said. Amelia blushed slightly.

"What about you, Nori?" Amelia asked.

"Huh? I guess I'd want the ability to disable enemies without hurting them too bad… You know, like ki point martial arts." Noriko said.

"What about you, Al?" Noriko asked Alric. Alric sighed.

"I dunno… Stronger self-confidence would be nice." Alric said. Simon laughed.

"Come on, Alric! You're one of the most confident people I know! And I don't think that's a superpower." Simon said. Alric rolled his eyes.

"If you knew how I really felt, you wouldn't think I was so confident." Alric said.

"Fine… I guess Wolverine powers. That way I wouldn't be stuck with these base burns on my face." Alric said. Simon nodded.

"Okay, what about you Jimmy?"

"I'd want to be able to influence people with my voice." Jimmy said. The group laughed. That was already something he was well on his way to being able to do.

"What about you, Eddie?" Jimmy asked.

"Telekinesis. It doesn't have to be super strong, just strong enough to lift all my cameras and recording equipment and control it. I could be the greatest producer in the world and I'd never need a team." The group laughed. They were having fun. They kept talking until Darcy came out.

"Simon Sharp?" She said.

"Coming." Simon said, getting up and heading into the laboratory.

"Alright, Mr. Sharp… Please remove your shirt and lie down on your stomach. You'll feel a small pinch in your back, then a burning sensation as the needle enters your spine and begins the electric stimulation therapy." Lisa said. Simon shrieked in terror.

"I'm joking. You can leave your clothes on." Lisa said. Simon sighed in relief.

"You have a pretty mean sense of humor, Lisa." Simon said. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Let's see… You've been noticing certain changes in the world around you… Paint splotches that disappear shortly after they're made. Okay… That doesn't give me much to go on. But we can work with that." Lisa said, handing Simon a wrist band.

"Make sure you don't take the band off while you're awake. It will establish a remote connection to your Central Nervous System and feed off of your natural bioenergy. To your benefit, it will only take about 0.1% at most per day to run, and it will, in return monitor your powers, and their true nature." Lisa said. Simon nodded. Lisa nodded back.

"Good… Send in the blonde male you arrived with."  
"Alric?" Simon asked. Lisa flipped through the sheets.  
"Yes. Alric." Lisa said. Simon rushed out and sent Alric in.

"Hey, Lis…" Alric said.

"Don't call me Lis. Now, tell me a bit about your powers." Lisa said.

"Alright, well… We were playing dodgeball in gym and a ball was about to hit me when I thought that I didn't want it to, and it passed right through me." Lisa nodded.

"Intangibility."

"And watch this." Alric said. He stepped up, shakily at first, walking on air. Lisa nodded again."

"Air walking, and/or levitation. It seems you're not weightless, since if you were, you would simply never stop rising. Still, wear this watch and don't take it off while you're awake." Lisa said.

"Oh! I also did this the other day." Alric said, reaching through a metal box and grabbing an object in it, taking it out, handing it to Lisa.

"Selective Interaction. Interesting." Lisa said. I can already see that your power will be extensive." Lisa said. She then turned and went back to her computer.

"Send in… Noriko Shepherd." Lisa said. Alric nodded and sent in Nori. She sat down.

"Hey, Lisa… Did you really set this whole laboratory up?" Noriko asked. Lisa nodded.

"Yes. Tell me about your powers."

"Well… I'm not sure if they're related, but I've had a lot more energy lately. I practically glow when I'm doing my martial arts classes and I'm learning a lot faster. Watch." Noriko went through a sequence of moves. Her arm began to glow, then she punched and an explosion happened in front of her fist. Lisa nodded, muttering for a moment.

"I suspect that the serum has enhanced and modified your body's natural production of bioenergy. Have you heard of chi? Also known as ki, or qi, chakra, etcetera." Noriko nodded.

"Well, I suspect that's essentially what you have. It's a broad power that can enhance you physically in various ways internally as well as produce external effects, depending on your level of control over the power. Elaborate more on your quick learning of martial arts." Lisa said.

"Well, I noticed about a week and a half ago my increase in energy. And I had just started learning a new form in Hapkido, and now I know it by heart. Normally, it takes over a month to fully learn the form. But I've been watching my instructors do it and I just sort of picked it up from them." Lisa nodded again.

"Very good. Martial Arts Intuition. Almost everyone who has been affected by the contaminant has gained some level of enhanced abilities.

"Those who don't gain superpowers gain enhanced abilities, though not beyond human levels. In other words, if they were a good runner, they may improve their speed, but they won't be superhuman. If they were good at math or other academic abilities, they'll find those abilities increased. In your case, I suspect that your natural talent in martial arts has been enhanced to an intuitive ability in them. Your physical abilities may not increase any faster due to your enhanced ability to learn martial arts.

"However, you'll find both your ability to advance in your current martial arts and to learn new ones enhanced far past what you once could." Lisa said.

"So, I'm like Batgirl?" Noriko asked. Lisa laughed lightly under her breath.

"Yes. Like Batgirl. I suggest you spend some time practicing with my sister, Lynn. She can introduce you to new martial arts as well as work with you on current martial arts.

"In addition, she's already beyond Olympic level in her athletics. You would benefit from her. Just be careful. She has a tendency to go a bit overboard sometimes." Lisa said. Noriko nodded and headed out of the room. Lisa stopped her.

"Send… James Griffith in… And take this watch. Don't take it off while you're awake." Lisa said. Noriko nodded, sending Jimmy in.

"Hey, um… I feel like I know you."  
"I'm Simon's sister's girlfriend's sister." Lisa said.

"Um… What?" Jimmy asked. Lisa shook her head.

"Simon's sister is Sam. Sam is Luna's girlfriend. I'm Luna's sister." Lisa said. Jimmy nodded.

"Good, now that we have introductions out of the way, tell me about your powers."

"My voice seems to be a lot more powerful. It's like the minute I start singing, nobody can look away. I mean, I was a good singer before and I captured people's attention. But now, it's like it's magic." Lisa nodded, writing some notes.

"I see… You're most likely unconsciously using the persuasive aspect of Voice Manipulation. Have you noticed any physical abilities?

"For instance, the ability to utilize multiple voices at once?"

"Um… Not yet. Should I?" Jimmy asked. Lisa shrugged.

"Even two people with the same power may experience said power differently. Your Voice Manipulation may mainly focus on influencing people mentally and emotionally. We'll have to monitor it and see where it goes. Wear this watch. Don't take it off while you're awake." Lisa said.

"Send in… Amelia Evans." Jimmy headed out and sent in Amelia.

"Hi, Lisa… It's good to see you again. You're really getting big." Amelia said sweetly.

"Yes, I'm positively shooting up." Lisa said sardonically.

"Tell me about your powers."

"Well… I've always been able to feel people's emotions, and calm people down with words. But now, it feels like I can affect people's emotions unconsciously." Lisa nodded, scribbling some notes.

"Probably Emotion Manipulation. Your natural Empathic abilities have been enhanced to the level where you can now reach into and alter other people's emotional states. It's an ability that can be very powerful but also very dangerous if left unchecked." Lisa said.

"I-I don't want that kind of power! I don't want to have that kind of control over others!" Amelia protested. Lisa didn't seem to react at all to this declaration.

"Then I advise you learn to control it. There are situations where it could be very useful. You could defuse a situation in seconds that would take even a trained professional minutes. Your power isn't evil or inherently deceptive. Just powerful." Lisa said.

"Wear this watch and don't take it off while you're awake. It will report back to me on your abilities and will help you determine what course to take in training your abilities. Send in… Edward Burns." Amelia sighed, heading out, not feeling reassured, but sending in Eddie. He walked in, smiling ruefully as he sat down.

"My abilities are weird, Lisa… My teeth get sharp and my nails get sharp sometimes, and last night I woke up and found that I had a broken piece of my headboard in my hands. It had long gouges in it. I'm not sure what's going on." Lisa sighed as she wrote down some notes.

"Some form of transformative ability. Wear this watch on your wrist and don't take it off while you're awake. It will assist you in determining the true nature of your powers.

"It will also report back to me and determine the best course of action for training your abilities." Eddie nodded, putting the watch on and heading out. Lisa sighed, checking her list. She had a few more individuals she had to see. But she was almost done for the day. She went through the remaining people and then headed upstairs, ready to eat dinner and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Excuse me… Lynn Loud?" Noriko asked nervously, seeing the sporty Loud kicking a punching bag in the back yard. Lynn stopped, looking at Noriko.

"Yeah? What's up?" Lynn asked.

"Um… Lisa told me that you're the person to go to about martial arts." Noriko said. Lynn smirked.

"She's got good sense. You want some martial arts lessons?"

"Well… Yes. I'm already really good at Hapkido, Taekwondo and Capoeira. But Lisa says I have Chi Manipulation and Martial Arts Intuition. She thinks that training with you would help me train my powers." Noriko said. Lynn nodded.

"I see…What's your name?"

"Um… Noriko Shepherd. I'm one of Simon's friends." Lynn nodded.

"Alright, how long have you been doing martial arts?" Lynn asked. Noriko counted on her fingers.

"About six years."

"Wow… And you're already that good at three different styles? I'm impressed. Let's give you a test. You don't have to beat me. I just need to see where you are in martial arts. Do you know any other styles, even if you aren't great at them?"

"Well… I've started learning Karate, Muay Thai and Silat." Lynn nodded appreciatively.

"A woman after my own heart. Let's get going." The athletic Loud said, putting her fists up. Noriko got into a defensive stance, waiting for Lynn to attack. After a moment, Noriko saw that she would have to start. She moved in cautiously, striking for weak points on Lynn's body. Lynn dodged, striking Noriko in the chest. Nori jumped back to minimize the damage, but still felt a hefty sting.

"Not bad! I can work with you. I know most of the martial arts you mentioned. I can't help you with Silat or Capoeira but Taekwondo, Hapkido, Karate and Muay Thai I can. I can also do Jujitsu, Judo, Aikido and Parkour. That means come to my house at 5 every morning to do a morning run." Lynn said. Noriko gasped. 5 in the morning was really early. She was usually still asleep for another hour at 5. Still, she wanted to get stronger.

"Okay." Noriko said. Lynn smirked.

"Good, now, get in position." Lynn said. Noriko was more cautious this time, dodging low and aiming up, aiming to hit Lynn's weak points. She managed to elbow Lynn in the solar plexus, winding her slightly. Lynn hit Noriko in the shin, bruising her and causing her to yelp. Finally, Lynn locked Noriko and slammed her onto the ground, her arms wrapped around Noriko's arms.

Lynn let go of Noriko after a minute.

"You're pretty good."

"I read about your World Records! Is it true you're gonna be in the Olympics soon?" Noriko asked excitedly. Lynn smiled, flattered that Noriko was so interested.

"Yeah… Not this Olympics, but the 2018 Olympics. I'll be 15, and I'll be snowboarding." Lynn said. "I'm more of a summer events kinda girl. I've applied to be in the 2020 Olympics for Track, Triathlon, Judo, Mountain Biking, Swimming and Taekwondo along with my records for each. We'll see which ones or one they put me in." Lynn said with a confident smirk." 

"Aren't you worried the committee will ask about what powers, if any you have and disqualify you for them? W-what powers do you have? I told you mine." Noriko said.

"Lisa says it's probably Probability Manipulation, or maybe Causality… Y-yeah, Causality Manipulation. Basically I can manipulate the odds of something happening or not happening, or the relationship between cause and effect. I'm hoping Lisa can suppress my ability during the Olympics. I don't wanna lose it permanently, but I also don't want to be cheating. I can win without cheating." Lynn said. Noriko nodded.

"Can we practice a bit more tonight?" The young girl asked. Lynn nodded.

"Of course." They squared off and sparred again. They continued for hours until the sun started going down. Then Lynn took Noriko home and went for a run. She was already faster than anyone else in the world. But she had to keep that up, and she wanted to go past the new house to see what it looked like. She stopped, taking deep breaths and looking at the home. It was really nice.

She went inside and saw a sterile looking home. It was very modern and elegant in design. The outside was large and arching. The inside had lots of open spaces, and the bedrooms were nice and clean. They were spacious and would have plenty of room for both inhabitants. All the bedrooms were the same size, except the parents' bedroom, which was larger. The backyard was beautiful as well with a porch.

The common spaces were very open and had several couches that between them were large enough to seat all of them. The kitchen had a steel countertop with elegant black wooden cabinets and a black microwave and black refrigerator. Lynn went downstairs to the basement. It was a huge, open room that could easily fit higher tech exercise equipment than she currently had.

Of course, the backyard was big enough to fit Lisa's bunker, which would also have space for an entire gym if they wanted it. Currently, the bunker was pretty big. It probably cost millions of dollars. But Lisa had grants and other government funding for her research from all over the world. She was creating solar panels that would convert between 70-80% of the solar energy that they took in to electricity. Furthermore, she was working on solar panels that would convert 100%.

But solar panels were far from the only renewable energy source she was working on. Tidal Turbines, geothermal, geokinetic. All of those made great energy sources because they were effectively endless. That wasn't what the government was most interested in though. They had their eye on her for far more… Tangible inventions that Lisa could make. In short, super soldiers. The government wanted super soldiers

They wanted her to create serums that would give soldiers an advantage in combat, resistance to cold and other adverse conditions, the ability to go without sleep, food and water, the ability to use more of their muscle mass than just 10%, the ability to run faster, fight harder and longer and take more damage or heal the damage quickly.

Lisa created nanomachines and regeneration pills and serums as well as blood replenishing serum. The serums and pills could either be ingested by mouth or injected. She hadn't yet created pills that would increase the body's natural healing beyond what she called Peak-Human Level. However, she was working on it, and although she didn't want to supply soldiers with things that would help them kill better, she was indebted to the government right now.

Now, of course, with whatever powers she had, the government couldn't do much directly to her if she reneged on their deal. But they could make her life difficult if they wanted to. Lisa said that she had been young and naïve when she accepted the government's money. But of course, that was only six months ago. So Lynn figured that Lisa realized what it was they really wanted from her and had regrets about accepting their terms.

Lynn checked out the rest of the house, then headed back to their still slightly ramshackle home, sighing as she walked in the door. Lincoln met her.

"Hey, Lynn… You went out a while ago… Are you alright?" He asked. Lynn nodded.

"Of course! I was checking out our new house! It's really cool! Lis!" Lynn shouted. Lisa came downstairs, going in the refrigerator to get a snack.

"What can I do for you, Elder Sister?" She asked through a mouth full of mac and cheese bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Lisa." Lincoln chastised as Lisa spat a bit of her meal while talking. Lynn rolled her eyes. Lisa sighed.

"My apologies. What can I do for you, Lynn?" Lisa asked.

"Can you make some super high tech exercise equipment for me for our new house?" Lynn asked. Lisa smirked and gestured for Lynn to follow her. She took the sporty Loud down to her bunker and into a huge room. Lynn would never quite understand how Lisa had managed to make a bunker of this size under their house. But whatever.

The room had exercise equipment in it. Machines that looked so advanced that even the most high-tech gym would be put to shame by it.

"I've already created a method by which I can compress the entirety of my bunker into the size of a briefcase. As a result, this tesseract bunker will travel with us to the new location and I can allow you access to my gymnasium.

"I can also move the equipment to another location within the residence for you to have as a gym. I'm working on a time dilation chamber that will act as a training room for combat. I can show you what I have so far." Lisa said, taking the athlete to the bottom floor, which was a vast space that was completely empty. However, Lisa gave some commands and a city grew out of the floor. 

Then mountains. Then rain started falling, making the floor slick. Then wind started blowing. It became hot, then cold, then humid then dry. Then the oxygen seemed to diminish.

"I've developed settings for every possible atmospheric, meteorological and geographical setting. You could be fighting in low atmosphere or in an earthquake. Or it could just be downtown Royal Woods. Who knows?" Lisa shrugged.

"So… This… How big is this room?"

"Approximately the size of a medium sized city, though it can expand or contract as well to simulate larger or smaller spaces." Lisa said. In the next moment, Lisa got a phone call.  
"Lisa Loud Laboratories. Lisa Loud speaking, how may I assist you?" Lisa asked calmly.

"Lis? There's a really tall, muscular looking man in a uniform with a lot of badges at the door that says he has an app… Appoi… Meeting… with you." Came Leni's voice. Obviously, she was given an alternate word by the man.

"I see. I'll be right up. Lynn, please come upstairs with me so I can lock down my laboratory." Lisa said, heading up the ladder with Lynn and locking the hatch behind her, turning on the security measures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Family, I'd like to introduce you to General Ludmil Bukowski. He's been in the Green Berets. He's my contact from the government. In exchange for the funding that I've received from them for my inventions, I've been… Encouraged to prioritize certain inventions that would benefit the United States government, and especially the Mi\litary." Lisa said. 

"Please, come with me, General Bukowski." Lisa said politely.

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your visit?" The small girl asked, speaking as though she had read and memorized polite greetings and was simply repeating them verbatim rather than having any personal investment in them.

It was obvious to the general that she was not happy to see him.

"On that note though, I ask that you never come to my home again, General. Although the military arguably has the right to go wherever they like as long as they can justify it within the parameters of the Constitution, I don't appreciate you bringing the army to my home.

"My family doesn't need to become involved in the Army's dirty little secrets. So what do you want?"  
"I apologize for dropping by unannounced, Doctor Loud. I understand that you've developed a new compound that induces superhuman abilities in people." Bukowski said. Lisa nodded.

"I have. However, that is not what the military asked me to make for them. It was a lab accident and though some of the chemical seems to have escaped and contaminated the water supply, I have little invested in replicating it. I have the supplies that you asked me to make. Allow me to collect them for you so that we can say goodbye." Lisa said. General Bukowski nodded and went down into Lisa's laboratory with her.

"Don't bother trying to take pictures down here. I have EMP devices set up that disrupt electronics. You can attempt to take pictures or record what I'm doing down here, but it will come out as static at best." Lisa said. Bukowski nodded.

"I appreciate your caution." The general said. He went to Lisa's laboratory and took samples of the items that she had created.

Super soldier serums, a sample of a metal that could be bound to soldiers' bones to make them nearly indestructible but was light enough to not unduly hamper them. She gave him a vial of nanomachines that, when injected could heal a soldier rapidly. She had also created very strong body armor that unlike normal body armor was made of a lightweight material that also could breathe in hot environments and regulate the soldier's body temperature.

She abjectly refused to make any actual weapons. Even scopes she refused to make. She said that she wasn't a killer and that she would never support murder by contributing to its commission.

"Would you like to see some of the inventions that I'm actually proud of?" Lisa asked.

"I created these for a different branch of the government, namely the EPA, and the DOE. I've also created medical androids that have medical knowledge that's likely a century beyond anything we have now.

"However, that's not what you wanted, was it? So go and enjoy your nanomachines and super soldier serums and body armor and enjoy whatever victory you're seeking." Lisa said, semi-condescendingly. The general thanked her and handed her a check.

"This is from the Army of the United States for fifty million to continue your research into super soldier technology, and to continue creating super power serums." Bukowski said.

"I will continue the super soldier serums. The super power serums are unnecessary. I've taken samples of water from as far out as Sheldenville and it seems as though the serum replicates itself using impurities in the water and spreads using tidal currents. It's likely that it has already reached the oceans if it hasn't already spread to Europe and Asia." Lisa said.

"Please ensure that any soldier you inject with these serums read the materials I have written." Lisa said, handing him a box of pamphlets."  
"Thank you, Doctor Loud. Have a good evening. Oh, may I ask what power, if any you and your family have received as a result of the superpower serum?" 

"You may ask. But I don't know yet, and I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"Would you be able to develop diseases?" General Bukowski asked. Lisa's eyes narrowed.

"If I could, I wouldn't. Unlike the current governmental regime, I haven't completely sold my soul for power. I told you I wouldn't create weapons and I meant it." Lisa said.

"Guardbot Alpha GX-D.31582-DMK-54.2… Please escort General Bukowski out. If he resists, non-lethal force is authorized. Confirm orders."  
"Escort General Bukowski off the property. Resistance is to be met with non-lethal force. Orders confirmed." The robot said, taking Bukowski out of the bunker and taking him to the edge of the property and waiting until he disappeared from eyesight.

Since he had driven there, it didn't take too long. Lisa knew that the military wouldn't be pleased that she not only refused their request, but also forcibly removed their agent from her property. Still, they had little recourse. She clearly had the firepower to defend her labs in the event that they wanted a fight. And beyond that, they didn't want to alienate the girl who could develop the most advanced technology the military had ever seen.

Lisa locked the laboratory down, set the guardbots on defend with extreme prejudice if the lab was invaded by non-blood relatives. She went back to the house and relaxed in her room. Lincoln gently knocked on her door.  
"Hey, Lis. That general guy seemed pretty pissed when he left. What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Ah, Elder Brother, please. Come in. I actually have some news for you. You're pregnant." Lincoln chuckled.  
"That's impossible, Lis. I may only be 11, but I know that girls have babies. Not guys… Wait, did you put something in my water or…" 

"Calm down, Elder Brother. It's a joke. I've come to the conclusion that your superpower is Bioenergy Manipulation. That's what I know now. Still, your power is immense… Well, potentially immense. You're powerful now, but arguably Lynn, Lori, and I may be currently more powerful while you could potentially be more powerful than all of us."

"Do you have any data on my powers?" Lincoln asked. Lisa nodded, handing him what was practically a book full of data, graphs, information on subpowers and their effects and so on.

"I'll read this as quickly as I can, but what is it? Like 400 pages?"

"459." Lisa said bluntly. Lincoln nodded.

"Thanks, Lis. So what was the deal with that general?"  
"He wanted me to assist him in making biological weapons and developing advanced guns and other weaponry and synthesizing the superpower serum on a large scale and I refused. I may be amoral in many ways, but I draw the line at assisting the military in committing murder." Lisa said. Lincoln nodded.

"I'm proud of you. I gotta go. If I'm gonna get through this manual sometime in the next century, I should really start now." Lincoln chuckled. Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Just as well. I need to finish developing new robots that can get the work done on our house as soon as possible. I'm imbuing them with some level of Transmutation and Conjuration magic in order to finish the work faster and for less money." Lisa said, going back to putting the finishing touches on.

Lincoln went to his room to see Lucy sitting there in the dark, though he could see that his lights were on based on the light switch.

"Hey, Luce… Is everything alright?" Lincoln asked gently. Lucy shook her head. Her shoulders trembled with tears. Lincoln sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Will you let me sleep with you tonight?" Lucy asked, testing what Lincoln said.

"Of course." Lincoln said.

"But why?" Lincoln asked. Lucy sighed.

"Well… I sort of lost control of my powers today. I didn't mean to, but I was looking at Rocky… Right in his eyes and he said he wanted to see my eyes."

"Rocky's never seen your eyes?" Lucy paused. I just wanted to show him my eyes and then some stupid bitch said that my eyes were as creepy as my pale skin and croakey voice. 

"And suddenly, he was on the floor, trembling and screaming about spiders and insects. He was scratching and swatting himself, panicking. I realized that I must have caused him to have a hallucination. I didn't know I had powers like that, and as much as I love horror, I don't think I want powers like that. I-I'm a monster!" She whimpered.

Lincoln shook his head.

"You are not a monster. You're smart and sweet and sensitive and cool. You like dark things, but you're not a monster. Lucy hugged him tightly.

"So… So I can sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Lincoln chuckled.  
"As long as you promise not to bite my neck." He teased. Lucy actually chuckled at this.

"I can only hope that someday I'll be able to." Lucy said.

"Well, Lisa has magic now. And alchemy, and she seems to have mixed it with her science. So maybe she'll mix her way into making something that can turn you into a Vampire?" Lincoln shrugged. Lucy nodded, blushing happily. Lincoln always knew how to make her feel better. She'd had a bit of a crush on him for a while. But now she was sure she was in love with him.

"So… What happened with you and Rocky?" Lincoln asked. Lucy sighed.

"He's resting for a while. His father said he'd take him home and let him rest for a few days. I hope he'll forgive me when he comes back." Lucy said. Lincoln gasped as Lisa appeared behind him. That was the kind of behavior he expected from Lucy. Not from Lisa.

"May I speak with you, Elder Brother?" Lincoln nodded, going into Lisa's room with her.

"I wish to terminate my contract with the military. However, they have the right to continue to request things from me. I've estimated how much it cost me to create the serums and other products I've made for them, and it only adds up to about a third of what they've provided for me." Lisa said. Lincoln admired that if nothing else, Lisa was at least honest.

"Well, with your magic, can't you increase what you produce with less product expenditure? I mean, that's what Alchemy is, right?" Lincoln asked. Lisa nodded.

"I prefer to refer to magic as the Mystical Sciences, as I do not acknowledge the 'It's magic. I ain't gotta explain shit' that most people consider magic to be. But the concept is the same. I may be able to produce more serum and super suits than I could before for less money."

"Then give them the product and say that you're done. That any further product, they'll need to produce by themselves or hire someone else." Lisa said, hugging Lincoln and going down to her bunker, taking a pill that would allow her to not need sleep. She used her alchemy and generated 100,000,000 vials of the super soldier serum for the price of what 100,000 would normally have been.

She then moved on to making new versions of the super suit, adding new apps and developing technology in it that would allow the soldier wearing it to safely produce physical abilities exceeding 25-30 times their body's normal natural ability. The suit would tap into their muscles and Central Nervous System, allowing them to exert between 25-30 times their normal physical ability. The suit itself would defuse the backlash from any attacks or uses of that strength to prevent muscle or bone damage.

She refused to make suits with weapons in them. The suits would allow the users to exert enhanced strength. But most of what the suits did was made the wearer effectively immune to bullets and enemy weapons. The suits were made of a lightweight metal mesh that could stop even sniper fire, keep wearers cool and monitored their vital signs as well as reported on enemy vitals.

Finally, she packaged the suits up along with the serums and sent them away with a note that she had delivered on her promise to the government and that while she appreciated the money for her startup, she no longer needed the government's assistance, and that since she had fulfilled the monetary value of her contract, she wished to sever their agreement there. She went upstairs to see Lucy curled up in Lincoln's arms. She smiled.

She sensed her feelings for him. The watch that the siblings wore not only detected changes in their powers, but in hormone levels, body heat and numerous other potential indicators of their powers working. She had seen what happened at school that day. Lucy had used a high level aspect of her power. It was an accidental use, and she probably couldn't use it intentionally just yet. But she had used the powers on someone at school. She'd have to talk to Lucy about it when she got a chance.

That time wasn't now though. She turned off the lights in Lincoln's room and closed the door for them, heading back to her room and getting in bed. She was exhausted. She knew that over time, her alchemy would become more powerful and she wouldn't become so tired from using it. She fell right asleep and woke up the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rita called Lisa down, telling her that they had gotten a letter for her. Lisa opened the letter that said it came from the government.

_**Dear Doctor Loud,**_

_**We appreciate the assistance you've given us. We're sorry to hear that you don't wish to continue working with us. However, we respect your decision. The aid you've given us will be put into use shortly and if you ever wish to take up employment from the military again in the future, please contact us at the number below.**_

_**Much appreciation,**_

_**General Ludmil Bukowski**_

Below, there was a number that she could contact. Lisa put the letter away and went over to Lincoln's room to see them just waking up.

"Elder Sister, if I may have a moment to speak with you?" Lisa asked politely. Lucy nodded and headed to Lisa's room.

"I noticed that your powers activated yesterday at about mid-day. Would you please tell me what happened?" Lisa asked. Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"I hurt Rocky. He wanted to see my eyes and some girls made fun of me and he suddenly collapsed, screaming and begging. He said something about spiders and insects. He was scratching and hitting himself like he was trying to get rid of the insects." Lucy said.

Lisa nodded and asked to take some bloodwork.  
"That reminds me, you have magic and alchemy now, right?" Lucy asked. Lisa nodded.  
"Is there a chance you could make me a Vampire?" Lucy asked. Lisa thought for a moment, then chuckled.

"When you're eighteen, we can talk about it." Lisa said. Lucy sighed, nodding.

"Why do I have to wait until I'm eighteen?" Lucy asked. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Because you're not an adult until you're eighteen and being immortal at the age of eight would be rather inconvenient. Don't you think?" 

"Can't you make a serum to age me up?" Lucy asked. Lisa smirked.

"I could. But the emotional and psychological implications could be far direr than either of us could predict. There's every chance that your emotional and psychological growth could be affected due to being an eight year old in an eighteen year old's body. However, when you turn eighteen or after, first of all, I will have researched the topic more. And second, if I have discovered such a serum, I'll offer it to you."

Lucy nodded, hugging Lisa.

"Thank you. Do you have any serums that can help Rocky recover from what I did to him?" Lucy asked. Lisa thought for a moment.  
"I may have such a serum. It doesn't make a person forget bad memories. But it does calm a person's mind over a long period of time.

"It will help ease the person's fears and can assist in recovery from a traumatic experience. I originally made them for the military. They will assist in helping soldiers recover from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I plan to create more and patent them. Of course I'll sell them at an affordable price, given that I can make 100,000,000 for the cost of 100,000, and I'm working on increasing that potential." Lisa said. Lucy nodded, actually smiling.

"Lisa… You're a really good person." Lincoln said from the doorway. Lisa nodded.

"Thank you, Elder Brother. Darcy often says the same thing. But I'm not sure I see it. My ability to charm my classmates and other contemporaries is not nearly so acute as my ability to charm my family. They seem to feel a certain repulsion for me. I don't understand why.

"But I've been called such bizarre things as 'troll', 'uggo', 'troglodyte', 'freak', 'Doctor Poison' and 'Ice Queen'. Given their average to below average intellects, they seem to have a nearly endless list of unflattering sobriquets for me, though some of them seem to be somewhat above average intellectually." Lisa said flatly, not seeming upset. Lincoln could tell she was hiding her pain though.

"Luce, go back to your room for a little bit." Lincoln said. Lucy went to her room and got ready for her day, while Lincoln sat with Lisa.

"Lis… I can tell you're upset. I'm sorry that people are treating you so badly. Have you spoken to your teacher? Or to Mom and Dad?" Lincoln asked. Lisa shook her head.

"I don't want to be seen as weak. Just because my body isn't as strong as my classmates'… Just because Darcy is more physically able than I, doesn't mean I'm weak, and I won't allow myself to be a victim." Lincoln smiled.

"Wow. That's some deep stuff. Have you considered making a serum that will make you more physically fit?" Lincoln asked, thinking that she must already have some fitness.

"I've seen the way you breakdance. Your tummy must be very strong. Lift up your sweater a little bit?" Lincoln asked, feeling her stomach and nodding.

"Your tummy is strong enough to support your body when you breakdance like you do. That's no easy task. But maybe with a little practice, I can make you physically stronger. I don't know for sure, but Bioenergy can enhance people, right?

"I remember that a guy named Alex Mercer in the Prototype video games had a similar power and he kept building his power up and giving himself new ones." Lincoln said.

"Maybe with time, I could do that for you." Lincoln offered. Lisa actually smiled.

"I appreciate that, Elder Brother. For now, I've developed a serum that will give me more advanced abilities on a temporary basis.

"For 12 hours after I take the serum, it will enhance my physical abilities as high as humanly possible for a person of my size, age, gender and body type. I may be fairly small when compared to the rest of my class, being the shortest by over an inch. But perhaps my agility can make up for my lack of size." Lisa said, drinking the serum, and heading downstairs for breakfast, already feeling hungry.

"Lisa! I'm glad to see you." Rita said. Lisa looked at her mother.

"Lynn and I have been talking, and I'll take the serum." Lisa nodded and went back upstairs, having Rita sit down and cleaned off her stomach with an alcohol swab, sticking her with a sterilized needle and injecting her with the serum.

"There. Within 3-4 weeks, you'll give birth again. The serum works at all times to make the baby grow, but it works harder when you're asleep and your body is otherwise resting. As such, I recommend drinking a nutrient serum every 4-5 hours. Carry them to work with you. In an average eight hour day, you'll need at least two.

"Furthermore, please don't forget to bring regular food with you, as the nutrient serum gives you enough to stimulate your offspring's growth and keep you going. But it's a little short on being fulfilling. Namely, it's a liquid and doesn't feel like food in your stomach." Lisa said. Rita nodded and took three serums and put them in her purse.

"Good, now, when you want to drink one, break the seal inside, shake it and drink the vial. It will provide your growing child with the nutrients it needs to grow." Now, if you'll pardon me, I must consume my morning victuals and get ready for school." Lisa said. She sat down and ate a surprisingly large breakfast before going to school, deciding to walk.

"Are you sure, Lis? We can drive you." Rita said. Lisa nodded.

"I have excessive energy due to the alchemical serum that I imbibed and as a result, I'd like to work off some energy before I'm forced to sit down all day at school." Lisa said. Lincoln said he'd walk her to school. He wanted to talk to her for a while.

"You're welcome to join me. But I plan on running, so please do come. But you'll have to keep up." Lisa said, setting off at an impressive run. Lincoln estimated she was going about 20 miles an hour, despite her fairly short legs and impractical clothes for exercise. Lincoln ran after her, easily keeping pace, partly due to being much taller than Lisa and partly due to his passive powers as a result of his superpowers.

"Oh, Lincoln, as a result of continued study into your powers, I've concluded that my first theory on their nature was incorrect. Your power is actually closer to Biological Essence Manipulation. Bioenergy Manipulation is a sub-power of it if you will. Or I suppose you could say Life Force Manipulation is the proper subpower if you believe in the spiritual, which I'm not convinced of." Lisa said.

It was impressive to Lincoln that Lisa was able to keep up a running dialogue while running at what Lincoln assumed was full speed, but in reality, wasn't even close to what she could potentially do. She kept talking, divulging extensive information on her theories about what Lincoln's powers could entail if developed in full. Finally, they arrived at the school, and Lisa thanked Lincoln for walking to school with her. Lincoln reminded her not to go overboard if other students did try to get into a fight with her.

She thanked him for the advice and went to class, sitting down next to Darcy while they waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, Lisa! I've been working on using my powers. Check out my new friend, Pierre!" Darcy said cheerfully, focusing and making her 'friend' visible. Lisa saw a tall young looking woman with dark skin and green eyes.

"Say hello to my best friend Lisa, Pierre." Darcy said. Pierre waved politely.

"She doesn't talk much." Darcy said. "She's a little bit shy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Pierre." Lisa said. Darcy smiled.

"She likes you. How are your powers coming?" The dark skinned girl asked. Lisa sighed.

"Well, I haven't had much opportunity to develop them. I've been working on some projects I've put off for too long, along with finishing a government contract that I had." Lisa said.

"However, I hope to begin experimenting fully with what I can do shortly. I've already tested my alchemical prowess by creating a serum that will enhance my body to the peak of human physicality." Lisa said.

"I simply hope that it doesn't exhaust me to use my newly enhanced powers." Darcy didn't seem to understand what Lisa was talking about. She smiled though.

"Maybe you could teach me alchemy?" Darcy asked. Lisa smiled.

"I could try. I'm not certain if anyone can do it, or if only certain people can. But I wouldn't be averse to making an attempt." Lisa said.

Lisa sighed as she saw a few girls walking over to them.

"Hey, Darc… You ready to ditch this loser and come hang with us?" The lead girl asked. Darcy shook her head, hugging Lisa closer.

"Lisa is my best friend." Darcy said loyally.

"Lisa is a freak! You can do better than her, Darcy." Jessica said. Darcy glowered at her.

"No. I can't. I can do better than you though." Darcy said, turning her back on Jessica and her friends.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Jessica said angrily, grabbing Darcy's shoulder, but being intercepted by Pierre, who grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Darcy.

Jessica gasped. Darcy had telekinesis? How? Jessica may have been the most powerful member of the group so far in terms of powers. It had cemented her place as the leader. But she was trying to break away at the powers. She had Blue Fire Manipulation. Her flames were as hot as her temper could be. She was able to produce heat of up to 1,800oC. Jessica grabbed Darcy's arm, burning her, causing the dark skinned girl to cry out in pain.

Lisa suddenly reacted in rage, grabbing Jessica's arm and compressing, causing the girl to scream in pain as Lisa twisted and broke her wrist.

"If you even touch Darcy again, I'll fucking destroy you!" Lisa growled. Lisa knelt down next to Darcy and gave her a light blue serum.

"It will enhance your body's physical abilities to the peak of human level. That burn will be gone by the end of the day." Lisa said. Darcy drank it down rapidly, feeling a burgeoning energy inside of her.

"Thank you, Lisa." Darcy said, kissing Lisa on the cheek and hugging her. There weren't a lot of people that could touch Lisa without making her skin crawl. Darcy, although they had only been friends for a few months, was one of those people.

Lisa trusted Darcy unconditionally. There was something about Darcy that Lisa knew intrinsically she could trust. Darcy had been there for her every step of their friendship. Darcy had stood up for Lisa when she was being bullied and chosen Lisa over the cool kids. Darcy was smart and cool and had great social skills. She could easily have been the most popular girl in class. She chose to hang out with the science geek instead. Lisa didn't understand why. But she appreciated Darcy's loyalty.

Lisa had been creating a pseudo-mind reading hat that would sort characters into their Hogwarts House. It wasn't exactly a practical invention. But Lisa was curious. So far, all of her siblings had consented. Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lola were Slytherin. Leni was Hufflepuff. Lucy was Ravenclaw. Lana was Gryffindor. Lisa had given herself the test, and the hat had stated that she could be Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but that she was too young to know.

Lily was only 22 months and thus was way too young to know. Rita and Lynn had agreed to take the test. They weren't really that interested, but they wanted to support Lisa. Rita had sorted into Hufflepuff and so did Lynn.

"I feel a lot better, Lisa. Thank you." Darcy said.  
"So… Does this potion make me like Batgirl?" Darcy asked. Lisa chuckled. Darcy and Lincoln would get along well. He had a huge crush on Barbara Gordon.

"She's so strong and smart and cool. Just like you, Lisa!" Darcy said excitedly. Lisa blushed happily.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"This serum will wear off after about 24 hours. And given your age, gender, body type and height, I doubt you'll be equal to Barbara Gordon. At least not yet. Maybe when you're older." Lisa said.

"Do you think your big sister, Lynn would let me work out with her!" Darcy asked. Lisa smiled.  
"She might. But I would advise against it. Lynn doesn't have a setting below 12 if you take my meaning. I doubt she'd slow down for you.

"I'm sure she'd help you if you wanted to work out though. You could ask her." Lisa said. Darcy smiled.

"Can I come over today to see her!" Darcy asked. Lisa chuckled.

"Sure. How fast does Pierre run? I'll probably be running home from school. I've still got more energy than I need." Lisa said.

"Pierre is really fast! He outran my mom's car the other day!" Darcy said. Lisa smiled. She could tell that Jessica was glaring at her. She ignored her and went on with her day. At the end, she and Darcy went to Lisa's house, running there. Pierre was in fact very fast. Lisa didn't want to tell Darcy that Pierre was a boy's name. It didn't really matter. Darcy's Tulpa was whatever Darcy wanted it to be. They made it to Lisa's house and went upstairs, knocking on Lynn's door.


End file.
